1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for monitoring a danger zone at a grade crossing, which has a system having at least one radar sensor situated at the danger zone, in particular, having at least one radar sensor for monitoring the danger zone, in whose field of view the danger zone lies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Published German patent document DE 10 2007 032 091 B3 describes a method for monitoring a grade crossing, in which an image is first taken, using cameras directed in a first direction and cameras directed in the opposite direction, of an object located on a road section on one side of a danger zone, and by comparing this image with the image of another camera, the object in a road section lying on the other side of the danger zone is recognized. This is supposed to enable making a notification that the danger zone at a grade crossing is clear of objects.
Published German patent application document DE 10 2006 040 542 A describes a device for monitoring a grade crossing using a video camera, whose signal is transmitted to an association of vehicles using radio signals. This is supposed to enable a leader of the association of vehicles to identify the area of the grade crossing, even though there is not yet any visual contact.
Published German patent application document DE 196 12 579 A1 describes a system for monitoring a danger zone at full barrier grade crossings having a rotating radar range finder which scans the danger zone horizontally. At the defined boundary of the danger zone, reference marking points are situated, in order to limit the scanning to the area within these marking points. Alternatively, sector elements of the danger zone may be stored according to length and angle, and the scanning of the danger zone using electronic devices may be limited to the stored sector elements.
In the known danger zone monitoring using the rotating radar range finder, the configuration of the zone to be monitored has to be adapted at great effort to the danger zone present.